


General Generations

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, what will they be thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: When the future looks back at you and me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> I am dedicating this to tigriswolf! Thank you for inspiring me to keep writing poetry!

It’s strange to think  
Generations to come  
Will look back at me  
And the words I print  
Only to see  
The strange language  
We perceive  
When we look back  
At generations  
That used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
